


Dreams on Snowflakes

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Beta Harry Hart, Christmas Fluff, Fuck Golden Circle, Multi, Nesting, Omega Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: It’s a nice little dream he’s built up by the time his mum shows up. They’ve moved to a bigger home. JB has doggy siblings to go along with the human ones. Mum seems to understand that his mind isn’t all there, most of the time they chat in the doorway until the neighbors peer out their windows. Today she presses a soft kiss to his cheek and a bag into his hands, like she hadn’t given him enough presents yesterday, and leaves. Daisy would make a great aunt and Roxy a wonderful godmother, thinks leaning against the doorframe. He shakes himself before he closes the door with a soft little click.





	Dreams on Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> A very late Christmas present for a friend!

It smells like Christmas. Like pine needles and wrapping paper. Like biscuits and cold air. Eggsy loves it. Loves how his breath puffs out in little tufts of mist. Loves the red noses and rosy cold cheeks that he can kiss warm. Eggsy smiles as he watches Daisy press the cookie cutter into the dough he rolled out for her. It’s Boxing Day and mum is going to be coming to pick up Daisy soon. He’s all alone with his flower until then, his lovers’ gone when he woke up.

 

“Makin’ trees, Egg.”

 

“Tha’s right, flowa, we’re makin’ trees.”

 

Biscuits for mum. Daisy is wearing one of the winter dresses that Harry bought her, dark green and sinfully soft, a thick pair of trousers that Ryan got her and a jumper that looks like one of Morven’s. It makes him stupidly happy to see his sister dressed so. He nuzzles his face against the soft strands of hair when he leans in to take the tray. She smells of strawberry, jasmine, and cedar wood. The natural lavender that comes with being under sixteen mixes with it pleasantly and tempts Eggsy into inactivity. They need to get the cookies in the oven if they’re going to be cool enough to decorate before mum arrives. 

 

Cuddling up with her on the couch he starts to think. Never had much of a chance to want children before. Especially not with Dean. But now? Now he can at least think about them. Maybe someday in the future, they can have a kid. Hell, Jamal and Ryan are going through the process of adopting a little boy. So it is an easy leap to imagine him having one. He tries to imagine what it would be like to have a baby, how they would do it as they watch a silly cartoon. Imagines a little girl with Harry’s hair. Maybe a boy with Morven’s eyes. Tries to imagine how it will feel to have another human being growing inside him. Or maybe they will adopt. They’ll jump through hoops and smile at the bureaucrats. Harry will charm the pants off of them and Morven will be ready to ‘speed’ things up.

 

It’s a nice little dream he’s built up by the time his mum shows up. They’ve moved to a bigger home. JB has doggy siblings to go along with the human ones. Mum seems to understand that his mind isn’t all there, most of the time they chat in the doorway until the neighbors peer out their windows. Today she presses a soft kiss to his cheek and a bag into his hands like she hadn’t given him enough presents yesterday, and leaves. Daisy would make a great aunt and Roxy a wonderful godmother, thinks leaning against the doorframe. He shakes himself before he closes the door with a soft little click. 

 

Curious he looks in the bag and grins widely. It’s clothing, clothing that when he brings them up to his nose smell of his mum, his flower, and his best mates. With a pep in his step and an ever-expanding daydream, he moves about the house. Gathering up pillows and blankets, and when he reaches the room he shares with his lovers some of their clothing. From there he heads back down to his cubby. Nestled under the stairs it’s a tight fit for all three of them; most cubbies are built for one, two if you’re lucky, but Eggsy loves it.

 

With the door wide open he tosses out the clothing that he needs to wash and return to his mum and friends. He pauses when he comes across some off Roxy’s clothes, along with some ties that belong to other Knights he’s befriended and feels safe with, they no longer smell like their owners but… With a grumpy huff, he tosses them out as well. Maybe he’ll snag a few when he goes back to work. His nest smells entirely of his lovers and him. Cinnamon and vanilla marry perfectly with apple; whiskey and bourbon combine with leather and linen to create a nest full of safety and love.

 

From there he threads in the new blankets and clothes; burying the pillows in the best places. Once that is done he curls up in a ball. He should clean up the kitchen. The leftover batter in bowls is going to be a bitch to clean if he doesn’t soak ‘em. Plus if he doesn’t put the biscuits that left he didn’t give to his mum up, Harry would eat them all at once. And then his brilliant boss and lover would whine that they didn’t have any sweets in the house. He laughs as he imagines a child with Harry’s sweet tooth beating him to the goodies. It’s a pleasant thought. They can turn the guest room into a nursery if Harry and Morven are open to having kids.

 

“Eggsy, love, where are you?”

 

“In my cubby!”

 

Harry leans in, a soppy soft look on his face, and Eggsy can hear Morven gathering up the clothes that he tossed out.

 

“Oh good. We have a surprise.”

 

“Harry--” 

 

“Hush, you’ll like it. And maybe we can cuddle after you’re done.”

 

Eggsy raises an eyebrow as the posh bloke who stole his heart beating the shit out of his ex-stepfather’s goons tosses in a bag. It’s not like him not to just come into the nest. Right away he can smell Roxy and Eggsy eagerly dives into the bag. 

 

“Haz, Merls, your the best!” he crows digging out the new clothes to add to his nest. He doesn’t see it but he knows that his lovers cringe at his nickname.

 

“What have we told ya about those nicknames?”

 

Eggsy pauses to look up, sticks his tongue out at them cheekily, and goes back to work. With a satisfied hum, he pats the nest. His lovers eagerly pile in, wrapping him up in a nice hug.

 

“So’s maybe when I wake up, we can talk about babies, yeah? Think I might want one,” he says before slipping off to sleep missing the looks his lovers give him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
